Whispered Words
by OtakuLoverlord21
Summary: 'But I can never be him...I am yours Mio, but you can never be mine...' MiTsuGi {MioxRitsuxMugi}
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna! ^_^ Your OtakuLoverlord21 is here!**

**Oh thank you for those people who dropped by and reviewed my other stories, khaos444-san, Fujimoto-Chiaki-789-san, Keeper Aki-san and The-Ethereal-Writer-san(i know you're TheGhost ;)) and those oh-so mysterious Guests (hey, i'd love to PM you guys if you Log In). Also, those guys who faved and followed them! Arigato! ^_^ love y'all!**

**I'm not abandoning 'Since then', ya know? Hahaha! On to the story, and Cat's sick, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: *cries* Y-you know w-why... *cries***

* * *

_**Whispered Words**_

* * *

Heavy drops to the wet ground. Cold gusts filled the streets. Thunder claps roaring. I don't know if the drops were from the pouring rain or from my own eyes. I don't know if the breeze was this cold or it was just me. I don't know if the roaring were really from the skies or it was the breaking of my tortured heart.

I don't care anymore.

I already lost her.

Looking up, I instantly closed my eyes. I figured out that right now I was standing alone in the middle of a heavy rain._ 'Hey, I was the only one here who was supposed to be crying...not you, sky...' _

I don't care if got sick and would die right here, you wouldn't mind. Because you surely didn't feel the same. You don't need me anymore. You never figured me out. I would rather die alone than to feel this lonely and useless. I was tortured inside everytime I fake a smile in front of you and the others so you guys wouldn't see. Everytime you ask for advice on what to do to make him fall for you more, and I would answer half-heartedly, I would tell you secretly the things I want you to do to me. I feel like tearing up everytime you told me to go on ahead because you were waiting for a certain man to come pick you up. And I'm not the certain person, I'm not even a man to start with.

I die each time you look away.

He doesn't know you like I do. He would never be able to make you truly happy like I did all the time. He would never stay by your side forever like I would. He would never think about you when you two were away from each other like I do all the time. He can never be faithful like me. Your memories with each other would never last like our memories with each other would. He can never make you feel like the most important person in the world like I would. He would never sacrifice everything just for you like I would. He can never be a shoulder to cry on like I am to you.

He can never outmatch the intensity of my love for you.

_'But if you're truly happy with me, you wouldn't love him. You wouldn't hug him in front of us, in front of me'._

I miss our usual conversations, our interactions and moments. I miss your calls every night. I miss our sleepovers, talking to each other and would end up being up all night. I miss our funny bickering. I miss your animated chops and whacks on my head, it makes my day. Whenever you smile, I can feel my heart fly but when I realized that the smile wasn't from me and wasn't for me, it would abruptly crashed down. Whenever you sing in front of me, I feel honoured but then again, the inspiration wasn't me. Whenever you sleep beside me, we look like more than the best of friends, but then it was my mind assuming that we were. Whenever you are in my arms and cry, I feel very useful but on the same time, I feel like joining you cry.

My delusions of me and you became horrid nightmares, reminding me that my love will forever be unreturned. My wishes were now nothing but burnt images. My mind continued to replay the times he held your hand and made you giggle. My heart was kicked, punched, wounded and sent straight down to hell.

When you met him and told him your 'yes', why did I suddenly look invisible to you? Or maybe it was just me.

Of all the people, why do I have to fall for you?

I didn't mean to fall in love. This is a mishap...

Why do I have to feel this way towards you? Towards my own best friend?_ 'A girl, dammit!' _

What did I do wrong for the heavens to kill me slowly inside?

Why can't my love be accepted and returned?

If only you would notice my hidden feelings. If only you would leave him and choose me. I know these sound ridiculous, but these thoughts only live in my head and would be killed by cruel reality.

I may not be the most religious person you know, but I get down on my knees and pray desperately, tears flowing every night. I pray that your heart would just turn around and notice me. Somehow. Someday. I wish it will happen. I wish that you will see the spark in me.

But I know that it's too late. Too late to catch you, because somebody caught you long before I jumped. You're already gone. Gone with him. With someone who you think is better. Better than a fool like me. Better than someone who hides in an unnoticeable façade, someone who thinks that everything will be alright behind the tears. But nothing's 'alright'. Seeing you together doesn't feel right, although in other people's view, you're the 'perfect two'.

He's the luckiest person that ever lived on earth. For he caught the heart of the unreachable maiden that was with me all the time, but I didn't do anything about what I feel that's why I was outran. And now envy is creeping in my veins. He has the permission to touch your soft, fair skin everytime, run his hands through your raven locks, look deeply into your gray eyes, and feel your soft lips whenever he wanted to.

Those I couldn't do. I can never do. All I can do is to dream about it and choose to forget about it later, for my poor heart might fall apart like it always did. If I did tell you what I feel, how much I love you, how deep it was that I can't get back up, how I want us to be more than this, what would happen? The friendship that we've built since long time ago would falter and fall. It will cease to exist and never to return.

I don't think if I can take it if you were to walk away, disgusted by my feelings. I don't think if I can continue to live in this world, if you were to be so distant. I think I might go insane if you were to avoid me forever. But that would probably happen if he were to propose to you, right?

_'It's hard to let go and quit loving you...tell me how...' _

Everytime I try to forget you, I just keep on remembering.

The heaven's downpour continued to roam the place. It continued to cry alongside me. The thunder booming over my head was like the mourning of my dying heart. The darkness invading the sky was like that of my mind and the striking lightning was you. Your the only one I see and hear among the shadows. I decided to turn around and walk away. I was planning to drop by, but thinking that he might be there stopped me from getting any closer until the sky got dark.

I remained walking. I don't know where I was going. It's quite pointless to know. My feet set small splashes on the wet road, earning many stares from the passersby. I guess they're probably wondering why a lone stranger might be doing in the middle of the road, with no umbrella nor a single rain gear, just drenched in a winter coat.

Will I forever be this blind? Will I forever be the lonesome seeker for your heart? Will I forever be locked up in my own miseries? My golden eyes started to feel dense from the overflowing tears and I started to feel weak all over. All lights were suddenly out...

"R-Ricchan?!"

**_'But I can never be him...I am yours Mio, but you can never be mine...'_**

Those are the whispered words I wish you knew...

* * *

**O/N: I originally planned this to be a One-Shot. Would you guys want me to end this story here? Please answer...i don't know what to do, end it or continue?**

**hey, it really is painful to fall in love with your best friend especially if that person has somebody else already and this Author-sama is going through it right now. That's the real reason why I had the motive to write this...**

**Enough with personal problems. ^_^ typos everywhere...what do you guize think about a dramatic Ricchan and suggestions for this story? Please let me know in your reviews down below!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: It's too late

_**Disclaimer: K-On! ain't mine. They won't give it to me =3=**_

* * *

_**Whispered Words**_

* * *

"R-Ricchan?!"

The Tainaka lost her consciousness in the middle of the heaven's cry.

Her knees gave up and her body fell limply down the cold ground, blood gushing out and blended with the fallen raindrops. Fortunately, someone she knew ran up to her senseless figure.

"R-R-Ricchan?!" _'Oh God...no...' _

The person called out again, no response. Of course, the body was in the state of unconsciousness. She then brought out her pink phone and hastily dialled the number of someone that will surely help her.

"Saitou?! Come pick me up in front of the station. NOW!"

* * *

**Ritsu's POV **

"Ojou-sama, are you really alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, Saitou. You can leave now..."

Closing of a door.

Warmth envoloping me.

Wetness on my arms.

I slowly opened to know where I was. To know what's going on and to know what happened before.

"Oh, Ricchan! Finally, you're awake..."

_'Mu...gi?' _

I closed my eyes again and opened them the second time, making sure that I'll see clearly now.

"Ack!"

"Ah! Please don't open your right eye. The doctor said that you got several minor cuts on your right eyelid so I bandaged it up..."

I lifted my numb arms and felt the gauze on my eyelid._ 'What...happened?'_

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with something against my head, I touched my forehead.

_'Bandages...' _

"Oh, and he also said that you have a long wound on your forehead, Ricchan", the figure in front of me smiled. "Thank God it wasn't serious! But you have to wear bandages for some time though."

"M-Mugi...?"

"Yes?"

_'Oh so it__** is**__ her...'_

I fixed my eyes on her and returned her smile. "Thank you..."

She blushed? Wetness on my arms...she's crying. "Mugi, sorry for all of this. P-Please don't cry..."

She held my hands tight and looked down. "Thank G-God...it w-wasn't serious..."

I leaned closer to her and wiped the tears streaming down her face. I can't bear to watch somebody cry in front of me. Especially if that somebody is my close friend.

"Hey, I'm alright, Mugi. Thanks to you...please don't cry", and due to my natural instincts, I kissed her forehead that calmed her down.

"I'm sorry...for crying l-like that..."

"Oh it's fine, really", I put on my trademark grin although stretching my face muscles hurts a bit. "So, care to tell me what happened?"

"I was about to board the train to home when I heard some people whispering about a 'drenched man wandering on the street'. Then I sensed that something was going on so I walked out of the station and looked everywhere, until I saw you", she looked up. "You were completely drenched. Knees buckling and body shivering..."

"How'd you know it was me?", I asked. It was pretty amazing how Mugi knew it was me since I had my back turned to train station, plus, I wore an oversized coat.

"I can sense you from everywhere...", she brought my hand up to touch her face.

_**"It's impossible for me to mistook the most important person in my life for someone else, Ricchan..."**_

* * *

The chime for the end of classes for the day rang, and once again, the music room was opened.

"Azunyan~!"

"Y-Yui-senpai..." A heavy thud followed the comedic scene for Yui had just glomped on their cat-like kouhai. Mugi just stood there, eyes sparkling yet again, while Mio was on her seat, feeling quite uncomfortable about something.

_'Why isn't she here yet? What's keeping her?' _

When suddenly...

"YAHOOOO!" The ever-so energetic Tainaka Ritsu just made an entrance, by kicking the door open.

"You're late, captain!", Yui exclaimed.

"My deepest apologies, private!" Ritsu shouted back.

The day passed by very slowly for a certain black-haired girl, wondering why hadn't her best friend greeted her nor even talked to her the whole time...or rather, the whole day. Anyone in her current position would surely feel pain, but not her. For she was experiencing the greatest pain possible. Ritsu never laid eyes on her, nor glance at her. Familiar pranks and puns were missing. Whenever she talks about something, the amber-eyed would just look away seemingly uninterested. It's like she was suddenly invisible for her best friend.

And it's tearing not only her heart, but her whole being.

She never survived a day without talking to Ritsu. She never experienced something like this. She never imagined that someone would do this to her, especially if it's Ritsu.

Well, it **is** Ritsu.

_'Ritsu...what's wrong with you?' _

Agony filled her heart and drowned it was the time for her own eyes to feel the pain.

"Mio-chan?"

The Akiyama hadn't realized that she was in the middle of practice...

"Mio-senpai, what's wrong?"

...And tears started to fill up her gray eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the whole gang, even the dense Tainaka.

"O-Oh, it's nothing...I'm just sleepy, I guess...", the excuse was bought by the guitarists but hadn't gone easy on the percussionists.

Ritsu stood up from behind her set. "Let's wrap it up then..."

She was putting her drumsticks inside her bag when the lead guitarist pointed out something very evident.

"Ricchan, why are so weird today?"

"Weird?", Ritsu turned her head towards Yui.

"You've been hyped-up moments ago but why are you so expressionless right now? What about Mio-"

"Not in the mood, head hurts like hell."

_'Maybe she's just really not in the mood. The bandages, maybe she was injured and her head hurts...but she would always talk to me whenever she encounters problems!' _

She just blinked her tears away instead of letting it stream down.

The case just got worse when it was time to bid goodbye...and Ritsu wasn't beside her, but instead, with the rich heiress.

"Mio-chan..."

She turned around, only to see their keyboardist smiling sweetly.

"Mind if I take Ricchan today?"

"Huh...?"

The Akiyama was confused and mad. Now's the only time for her and Ritsu to be alone together and someone's taking her best friend away. More importantly, why would Mugi take Ritsu? Where would they go? Why doesn't the raven-haired know about all of this? Why?

"Yo Mugi! Hurry up!", a certain drummer yelled from behind Mugi.

Mio can't argue with Mugi, especially in this scenario. Where it was Ritsu who's willing to go. She can't show everyone that she's going mad about what's happening.

"Do want you with her...", she walked away, tears threatening to fall.

A mysterious gleam.

"Oh I would...", the Kotobuki seductively whispered, or so Mio noticed.

* * *

"You can't talk to her, can you?"

"I can't...don't wanna..."

The drummer replied while her blonde companion was replacing the bandages on her forehead.

"Mugi..."

"What?"

"Please stop doing that..."

Mugi finished replacing the bandages on her forehead. Ritsu's right lid quickly healed, so there's no need for wrapping. With the keyboardist standing and the drummer sitting on the heiress's bed, Mugi bent down to level Ritsu's head.

"Stop doing what? Replacing your bandages? You would only wear these for a week now, Ricchan."

"Not that..."

"Then tell me."

The Tainaka stood up. "Would you please wear something less revealing?"

Mugi was wearing a black transparent nightgown, like she's ready for a very hot night with someone.

Well, she **is** planning that with a certain golden-eyed.

"I'm sorry about that but this thing's suprisingly comfortable", she layed down on her bed. "Especially in a cold and rainy night...I wanna make it hot..."

Ritsu never failed to keep up her expressionless façade, because in the inside, she's seriously aroused by what Mugi was doing. Then suddenly she remembered someone.

_'Mio...'_

"Thank you, Mugi. I'm going..."

"Ricchan, can't you stay? The weather outside's really bad."

"Mio might be scared from the thunder..."

"Do you have the courage to talk to her then, after realizing your feelings?"

Mugi just struck the best comeback. She really did say a good point though, but you can't blame Ritsu for she is worried about her best friend. The golden-eyed's movements came into a halt after realizing the evident thought.

"Besides Ricchan, the rain outside is very heavy like yesterday..."

The Kotobuki heiress really has her ways of getting what she wants after all.

* * *

"Ritsu..."

The threatening tears from earlier flooded down.

"I should have told you..."

The locked up feelings from long time ago became stronger.

"Now someone's got you..."

And she didn't know what to do.

**_"...I'm too late..." _**

Raven locks hid her face while tears continued to roll down endlessly.

* * *

**O/N: School, school, school, school, SCHOOL!**

***Stressed***

**Meh, better eat ice cream...ooh! Mochiiiii!**

**_Omonomonom~~~_**

**ATTENTION!: DON'T FORGET TO PARTICIPATE IN MY POLL! **** ^_^**


End file.
